


Magic & Science

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cleo wants to make their homework easier.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Magic & Science

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'magic'

"This should help," Cleo said as she unwrapped a faintly-glowing figure from a scrap of linen. Ghoulia... didn't entirely trust it, but she also knew there was no point in trying to dissuade Cleo. 

"It certainly seems potent," Ghoulia replied, in Zombie, as Cleo set the figure on the shelf in Cleo's suite that they'd prepared for it. 

For a moment, Ghoulia did almost feel more motivated, not that she thought they needed magic for this project. Could it be the power of suggestion? Or... 

Ghoulia reached for her laptop. Only one way to find out... 

For science... or magic?


End file.
